


Day 4; Day

by youmakemyheartgosuperwhee



Series: The Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemyheartgosuperwhee/pseuds/youmakemyheartgosuperwhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for day four of the Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge :) </p><p>A day in the life of Kurt and Blaine, as husbands, plus Christmas cheer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4; Day

Kurt was certain Blaine was on the couch finishing up watching Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, but somewhere in between him leaving to shower and right now, he had fallen asleep. He walked right in front of the sofa and glanced at the clock that was barely past ten in the morning. Kurt's heart clenched at the thought of having to wake up his very adorably sleeping husband, but he didn't have much choice. 

"Hey, sleepy head." Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulder and shook it very gently. Having woken up only about an hour ago and having not had any coffee yet, he got why he had fallen asleep. 

Kurt moved one of Blaine's untamed curls away from his forehead and kissed him on the mouth, causing him to wake up a little bit stammered. 

"Huh?" Blaine muttered, rubbing his eyes. 

Kurt snickered, sitting down at the other end of the sofa. "Good morning, love- again. I take it you forgot to make coffee." 

The shorter man nodded, laughing. "I did." 

Kurt stood up and briskly walked to the kitchen, clicking on the coffee brewer. He turned around from there, pointing at Blaine on the sofa with a smile on his face.  
"Do you know what day it is today?" 

"I don't think I do." He shook his head, gathering up all of the blankets on the sofa just to bury himself in them again. "The day we stay home all day, because I'm too cozy to move?" Blaine asked hopefully, grinning. 

Kurt laughed, walking back to Blaine only to snatch a blanket away from him, sitting up right next to him. He turned to look at him in the eyes. "I know just that sounds nicer than anything, but I promise what we're going to do is great too." 

"I know we've seen it a dozen times, but we will also watch this movie again after, because I only saw about half of it?" Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, looking up at him with his brows raised indicating it had been a question. One Kurt didn't really have to answer, because the answer was yes. Always yes to cuddling and Disney's Christmas movies. 

"Have you set your guesses Anderson, because I'm about to reveal what we're about to do." 

"I already did, and my guess was wrong... For now. What is it?" 

"Christmas shopping, Blaine!" Kurt jumped off the sofa, blanket flying on top of Blaine, who smiled brightly.

"Oh. Well great, let's do it then!" 

-  
"We have to get Rachel that. In addition the five scented candles, that is." Blaine said, looking at the sweater in Kurt's hands that had reindeers all over it. He nodded quickly, grinning as they moved onto the cashiers. 

"We've got Santana's gift then, and Rachel's. Who else do we need to get something for?" Kurt thought aloud, fidgeting with his credit card. 

"We've got plenty of time to think of that and buy them." Blaine reminded him, knowing how easily he could get stressed out over these things. 

Kurt got done with paying and they headed out of the shop, their fingers linked. Silently yet completely mutually they agreed to stop by their absolute favorite cafe a few blocks away.

-  
Kurt and Blaine sat down on the corner table with their hot beverages topped with whipped cream, looking out of the window to the streets of people filled with holiday cheer and shimmering, happy snowflakes dancing down from the skies to compete in their twinkling abilities with all the Christmas lights. 

"So, Kurt-" Blaine started, but got interrupted by a deep sigh from his husband.

"I know. What will we do for Christmas, company wise? Yes, I do know. I just- I don't know."

They hadn't talked about it yet, but they didn't know if they were going to go back to Ohio for Christmas this year, so they weren't sure if they were going to be seeing their families. Well, Kurt's family and Blaine's mother. Cooper was going to be overseas anyway, experiencing an exotic Christmas, as he had said. 

Blaine squeezed his hand, shooting him a reassuring, kind look. "Don't sweat it. We'll figure it out." 

"Is it even physically possible to sweat in such freezing weather?" He asked, half jokingly, looking out of the window. Blaine laughed, and Kurt ducked his head, laughing as well.

-  
When the two of them finally got home, hands full of plastic and paper bags, it was already eight o'clock. It didn't take them more than five minutes to get themselves out of their jackets and shoes and scarves and jump on the couch in the middle of all the blankets and pillows with a bowl of popcorn. With Kurt's head resting on Blaine's chest and their arms around each other, they started the movie and sat all the way through it. Several times. As well as The Muppet Christmas Carol. Around midnight they were perfectly tangled up, perfectly content and perfectly asleep on the couch.


End file.
